Due to the amazing power of computers, computers become essential data processing apparatuses in our daily lives. For example, the users could acquire important information (e.g. meteorological information, traffic information, news or uniform invoice number) via the computers. In addition, the users could communicate with their friends through instant messaging software, e-mails or video transmission by using the computers. As known, a human-machine interface input device is an essential component of the computer for communicating the user and the computer. In particular, a mouse is a widely-used human-machine interface input device.
For assuring the customers of the reliability of the mice, all of the mice should be subject to a testing process before they are introduced into the market. Generally, most of mice are tested by a testing machine in the practical producing process. FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating a mouse detecting machine disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. M284881. As shown in FIG. 1, the mouse detecting machine 10 comprises a mouse supporting mechanism 101, a route travelling mechanism 103 and a data processing unit 105. The mouse supporting mechanism 101 is connected with and fixed on the route travelling mechanism 103. The mouse 20 to be tested is supported and fixed on the mouse supporting mechanism 101. According to at least one testing conditions, the route travelling mechanism 103 will provide corresponding testing conditions and a testing route to the mouse supporting mechanism 101, thereby driving the mouse 20 to move along the route. The data processing unit 105 is also connected with the route travelling mechanism 103 for issuing the instruction associated with the testing conditions. During the process of moving the mouse 20, an XY-trajectory signal is issued from the mouse 20 to the data processing unit 105. The XY-trajectory signal is processed by the data processing unit 105, and thus a corresponding testing result is outputted from the data processing unit 105.
The conventional mouse detecting machine 10, however, still has some drawbacks. For enhancing the testing reliability of the mouse 20, the mouse 20 needs to generate sufficient amount of XY-trajectory signals. In order to generate sufficient amount of XY-trajectory signals, the mouse supporting mechanism 101 should have a large area to provide a sufficient moving zone for the mouse 20. Generally, in the mouse testing process, the mouse 20 needs to generate a 100 cm-long X-trajectory signal, a 100 cm-long Y-trajectory signal or a 100 cm-diameter trajectory signal. That is, the volume of the mouse detecting machine 10 is very bulky. Especially in the factory for mass-producing mice, a lot of detecting machines 10 are necessary to efficiently test the mice. As known, too many mouse detecting machines 10 occupy much space of the factory. In order to increase the space utilization, the volume of each mouse detecting machine should be largely reduced while maintaining the function of testing the optical mouse with the same testable items.